Screen mirroring means the technology of exactly mirroring a screen of a source device such as a mobile terminal in a screen of a sink device such as a TV using wireless communication. Video or image appreciated by a user through a mobile terminal having a display unit in small size can be enjoyed through a TV having a display unit in relatively big size using the mirroring technology.
According to a related art, since it is unable to control a screen of a source device through a sink device, a user has no choice but to input a command through the source device only. According to a recent scheme, a sink device transmits a prescribed command for controlling a screen of a source device to the source device through UIBC (user input back channel). However, since UIBC specifications fail to define a method for a user to control a screen of a source device through voice recognition, the demand for developing a solution for controlling a screen of a source device through voice recognition is rising.